Lights out on Seto Kaiba
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Seto Kaiba's enemies are on his heels. Now is the time to run... Drabble Chapters. INCOMPLETE.
1. Lights out on Seto Kaiba

**Disclaimer: LR san does not own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Although she wishes that she owned the entire series in Japanes on DVD.**

**LR san would like to say: **Eh, this was something I whipped up for the heck of it. So far, it's aoneshot, but I might elaborate on it, but I like the Abstract. It didn't take me too long to write, but a lot of thought went into what Seto Kaiba was in this story.

He's the antagonist, I'd imagine.

I called him Seto Kaiba for a reason. The reason? Guess right, and you'll get a cookie!

**_Lights out on Seto Kaiba_**

Seto Kaiba watched, coffee mug in hand, as lights flickered out all over the city.

Make no mistake, this was not a surprise attack on his enemy's side. He had known all along what was going on. But he'd stood aside and let it happen.

The lights in his building flickered, signalling that the power had gone out, and they were now running on a backup generator. The generator was on a grid that was hard to be penetrated by outsiders. Seto Kaiba liked it this way. His building would be the last light source in town.

And Seto Kaiba liked the illusion of having power.

It was a wave of blackness that sweeped over the city. All lights in the city were down. It seemed deathly quiet to Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp, who stood in the window on the highest floor of the tallest building of the city. He couldn't imagine the chaos going on out there, where those lower class people would be screaming in terror and yelling.

Domino was dead, but for one building. And as the backup generator for the building of Kaiba corp went down, the lights flickering off from the lowest floor upwards, Seto Kaiba was on top of the world. Seto Kaiba laughed a scornful laughter at those he ruled over. For those fleeting seconds, Seto Kaiba was king.

The lights went out.

He could see the stars...

Owari ((For now))


	2. Lost

**I do not own Yugioh. I mean, I would know if I did, right?**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Misura gets cookies just for being Misura. Kikoken gets cookies for being Kikoken. Satine89 gets cookies for being Satine89. But Misura gets extra cookies for guessing about Seto Kaiba. Even though, yes, she's not right.

So here is the answer: I don't know. ((Ducks thrown shoes.))

I know, I know... It was CRUEL to make you think so hard on his name!  
Well, okay fine then. I do know. Here is theanswer:

The subject of the chapteris called one thing (besides he or her) throughout the entire chapter. Calling will be different per chapter depending on plot of chapter. So when SetoKaiba was all high and mighty, he wanted the world to remember him by his full name. And in this... The subject is lost, and does not know his name until it is told to him (by the high and mighty Seto Kaiba.)

**_Lights out on Seto Kaiba - Lost_**

The boy slept in a chair, clutching his covering tightly, moaning in his nightmares. His breathing was labourous, coming in short, breathy gasps. His feet jerked as if he were running, and although that action should have woken him up, the boy was in too deep of a dream to be let go...

Dream Start

The darkness faded into alleyways and passages. The boy continued to run, clutching a metal briefcase to his chest, feeling his breathing reverberate against the metal, listening to his footsteps as they echoed heavily against empty, rusting buildings. Abandoned streets seemed dangerous to him, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

A cackle.

The boy whipped his head around, long ebony tresses snapping with it. Suddenly, the heat he felt from his runing was gone, and left was the cold feeling of dry ice.

Full fledged laughter.

The boy jumped off the pier that appeared out of nowhere. He was now swimming as fast as he could while clinging still to the metal briefcase. He felt ropes burning at his wrists, and he could no longer move forward. He looked back to see he'd dropped the briefcase. No! He tried to swim back, but ropes tied him down, and he was running out of air. Why won't that laughter stop?!

The boy heard something else, and felt a grip on his shoulders, bringing him back to reality.

"Mokuba, wake up!"

End Dream

The boy bolted upright, eyes wide and mouth gasping for air, clutching, as if his life depended on it, to the metal briefcase. He swallowed and looked into the emotionless blueeyes before him.

"Mokuba, it's time to go."

The boy nodded, and followed

((tbc...)).


	3. Laughter

**Do not bother asking me if I own Yugioh. Because I don't.**

Thank you once again to Misura, Kikoken, and Satine89 for reviewing. Today you get...  
Tic tacs! Yeah, I'm giving these little tic-tacs out to people in real life instead of candy canes. They're so cute! They're all wrapped in little wrappers... Okay, now on with the fiction.

This story will continue to make more and more sense as we go on, and will get less themed and drabbly towards the end. I'll probably end up writing a full sensicle chapter... Which I dread, as my goal is to write a fiction completely in the style the first chapter of this was in. Which will end up impossible, as I had actually tried that type of thing before.... ((Forgotten, cough cough.))

And... About the dream. It was actually written months ago, planned in Seto POV as a nightmare about being someone else. I added some things in, and deleted some things out, to fit Mokuba better.

**_Lights out on Seto Kaiba- Laughter_**

_"In the darkness he could hear the sickeninglaughter coming from everywhere... and no where at once." From the original Dream sequence._

He couldn't help it! It was so _easy_ to pull the plug on Domino.

Seto must be having fun.

A cackle.

"Sir? They've reported that Kaiba is not there anymore."

"Don't worry. It was expected." The young man twirled in his swivel chair in a childish fashion. "I was counting on it, actually."

"Do you think... that he could've known?"

"Of course he knew! He's the great almighty Seto Kaiba! How could he _NOT_ know my plan of full domination!"

Full fledged laughter.

"No no no, he's fallen right into my trap. This was much to easy."

"Ahem. Sir. Should we proceed?"

A wave of the hand as the chuckling young man turned back to his computer moniter.

"Go ahead with the plans."

The man bowed, leaving the younger to sit and cackle...

((tbc...))


	4. It Rained

**I so don't own Yugioh, but in some time I will own the entire SEL series on DVD!**

Sorry for the late update. I've been meaning to get this thing up for quite a while....a fullmonth maybe?

It's getting tough to think about what's going on. --; I'm trying to make this story plausible...

And thanks to Kikoken and Satine for reviewing. Let's see............................... You guys get

**_Lights out on Seto Kaiba- It Rained_**

And it rained.In the darkness, the assasin saw a person, persons, really, a smaller one attatched to the taller. They were moving at a rapid pace.

The assasin smirked to himself. "Boss. They're moving."

The other line cackled to life. "That's good. Keep on them."

The figures loaded into an oddly shaped jet, a dragon by the looks of it, and started it up.

The assasin followed silently.

This was his job. To follow and watch their every move.

Nothing was to happen to them unless they were on His orders. The assasin winced as he thought of what the Boss would say if Seto died prematurely.

No, nothing could happen to Seto. He wasn't going to let it.

It rained...

((tbc...))


	5. Not Knowing

**If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't be working in a Chinese fast-food place for five dollars a week and free starbucks fraps. Or Thai tea.  
**

Errr… yup. Sorry on the long wait on this one. It came to me in a dream back in January, but I finally just typed it up. Like, yesterday.

Sami and Joooooooooeeey reviewed chapter three. Thankies to them! And thankies to Satine89 and Misura too! You guys all get... Oatmeal cookies! Yum!

Ehhehehe... I'm going through a sort of caffeine withdrawl. I wasn't** badly** addicted to the fraps or anything, but I'm still going through the whole... Off Caffeine thing. (sweatdrop) But I like this chapter. 

**_Lights out on Seto Kaiba- Not Knowing  
_**

Seto Kaiba knew _everything_, right?

Well, Seto Kaiba _should_ know everything. He knew a lot of things, that was for sure.

He was able to precisely calculate about when the strike on Domino would happen. He knew which route to take to be safe. He knew what his enemy wanted… right?

Seto Kaiba wasn't so sure anymore. He figured the enemy would attack him as soon as he left the perimeter of Domino, and he was prepared for that, but the enemy didn't. He couldn't help having the eerie feeling that he was being watched, but… what was the enemy doing?

He _seemed_ like the chance to attack at the first chance. Who was the enemy anyways?

Seto Kaiba didn't _know._ He could guess, sure, but there were a sixty billion people to guess. Sixty billion choices.

Seto Kaiba looked back at his brother, knowing that from the front seat he couldn't reach the boy if he suddenly had a bad dream or something, and Seto Kaiba didn't like knowing that. He wanted to be able to comfort the boy.

Seto Kaiba didn't feel like Kaiba. Seto Kaiba didn't feel like Seto. So what now, was he?

He surely wasn't Seto Kaiba. Because _Seto Kaiba _knew **_everything._**

Or maybe that was just the common misconception.

((tbc))


	6. Game Spectator

**Disclaimer: Owning Anime is the most entertaining past-time there is. So far I've got Shaman King, Naruto, Yugioh... (CoughCough) Right. If I did own any of these, no way in hell would I let 4kids TOUCH them. (Unless it made a lot of profit.)**

Enter Pegasus! n.n! I felt that more people were needed, so I introduced the game spectator. It narrows down the field on who the enemy of Kaiba's is. Reviewers Misura, Satine89, and Led zepplin girl are all appreciated. You can have free caffiene tablets! Kidding. I'll give you frappocinos.

**_Lights out on Seto Kaiba- Game Spectator_**

The spectator watched the screen intently, sipping from a glass of wine. "My my, Kaiba-boy should be having fun." The spectator grinned. "But I still don't understand why you haven't attacked him yet."

"Oh shut up, Pegasus. _I'm_ the one in control of this game. I'm calling the shots here." A smaller window popped up on the screen, showing the grinning face of the young game conductor. "Besides, he was prepared for immediate attack. I plan on shaking his fundamentals a bit."

The pair laughed.

"Well, I suppose your plan is as good as any," the spectator agreed. "But don't you have someone tailing him? How long _do_ you intend on biding your time?"

The younger one shrugged. "As long as it takes to let Seto lower his guard, no sooner, no later."

Yeah, that was a good plan. Picture perfect plan. The spectator grinned.

Suddenly, the younger man scowled. "Just remember, this isn't only for your entertainment, Pegasus."

"No, of course not," the spectator agreed airily, sipping wine. "You have to prove your worth, take control, and all that. Don't worry; I'm not going to interfere."

"You'd better not," the other warned. "If _anything_ happens, the deal is off."

Without another word, the window blinked close.

Ah well. The spectator understood perfectly well what the other had said. Or what he hadn't said, in the least.

((tbc))


End file.
